Moi
by Schocolade
Summary: Je m'appelle Thibault Blowdie, j'ai 16 ans et cette fois-là, j'aurais mieux fait de m'en tenir à ce que je fais de mieux; me taire.
1. Prologue

Aïe.

Qui a osé perturber mon sommeil ? Ou plutôt, qui, après une heure et demi de cours d'histoire de la magie est encore assez éveillé pour être susceptible de me balancer un sympathique projectile -encore non identifié à cette heure- à la gueule?

Avant de répondre à cette question existentielle -dont la réponse doit sans aucun doute être d'une importance capitale pour mon sommeil, il est de mon devoir de vous informer de quelques détails:

- Le simple fait que je parle -certaines mauvaises langues diraient divague- toute seule tout en m'adressant à un «vous » probablement inexistant fait de moi une personne soit légèrement attardée, soit totalement tarée, dont le caractère est de plus parfois – croyez moi ou non, ça n'arrive pas si souvent que ça- qualifié d'instable. Choses – l'espoir me maintenant en vie, je le mets au pluriel- non-identifiées, choisissez donc, lire ou ne pas lire, sachez juste que, la plupart du temps, je ne mords pas !

- Je suis courageuse, drôle, intelligente ET modeste, ce qui fait de moi une parfaite rouge et or ainsi que, allez savoir pourquoi, une personne avec beaucoup d'ennuis !

- Mes géniteurs sont aussi quelque peu...disons étranges. Le rapport ? Je m'appelle Thibault, Thibault Blowdie. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, oui je suis une fille.

Revenons-en à l'aimable personne ayant perturbé mon sommeil.

Après avoir tourné mon humble buste en direction des tréfonds de la classe -geste dont vous ne soupçonnez pas la difficulté, j'en suis sure- je peux vous affirmer que le crétin -car c'en est un, ça aussi, je peux vous l'affirmer- m'ayant réveillé n'est autre que Potter. Potter qui m'offre un sourire penaud tout en tentant, par un langage des signes digne d'un babouin, de me demander de faire passer le délicat projectile s'avérant être un mot -ou devrais-je dire, un billet doux- destiné à ma voisine. Après un soupir, étant une personne remplie d'une bonté que moi-même ne soupçonne parfois pas, je me contente de le lancer dans la corbeille située à quelques mètres -et oui, contre toute attente, mon lancé franc est fantastique ! Et jeunes gens, après cette pensée particulièrement généreuse, je vous sens pourtant pleins d'une sourde interrogation. Mais il faut que vous compreniez, bande d'ignorants, que je viens par ce geste d'une générosité époustouflante d'éviter à l'attrapeur des Gryffondors une baffe non moins époustouflante ainsi qu'une colère monumentale de mon amie !

Enfin, fatiguée par ces activités demandant beaucoup trop d'énergie pour un cours tel que celui-ci, je m'apprête à retourner à ma douce léthargie lorsque, pour mon plus grand malheur, je reçois une deuxième boulette de papier.

Double aïe.

Cette fois-ci, pas de doute, c'est bien moi qui est visée, non pas par Crétin Potter cette fois, mais par l'abruti congénitale qui lui sert d'ami, j'ai nommé Sirius Black. Supposant que ce n'est cette fois-ci plus un mot d'amour destiné ma colocataire, je daigne déplier le lamentable morceau de papier.

_Mais t'es qui toi ? T'aurais pas pu lui faire passer ?_

Considérant la question d'une inutilité plus qu'affolante étant donné qu'il aurait probablement oublié mon identité d'ici quelques minutes à peine, je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, me contentant d'effectuer un second lancé franc et de faire admirer mon magnifique majeur au beau Black.

Non, vous n'avez pas rêvé, j'ai bien associé ce mot »beau », à Black. Inutile de nier l'évidence, Sirius Black, avec son corps musclé et ses cheveux noirs retombant sur ses splendides yeux gris, est digne de rejoindre les statuts des Dieux grecs peuplant les livres d'histoire. Ce qui n'empêche qu'il reste un parfait crétin. Ce qui n'empêche que – et si cela sort un jour de ma tête, je saurais que c'est vous- que j'ai très légèrement baver dessus, pendant une période donnée de ma vie -dont je ne vous avouerais jamais la durée réelle, question d'honneur. Ce qui n'empêche qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, bien qu'il ne connaisse même pas mon insignifiante existence, je le hais. Et ce encore plus depuis que je suis devenue amie avec Lily Evans, la soutenant dans sa lutte anti-Potter.

Lily Evans. Probablement la seule personne aussi tarée que moi dans cette école. En tout cas, la seule assez folle pour détester les Maraudeurs ET être amie avec moi.

Oui, parce qu'il faut l'avouer, je ne suis pas la personne la plus sociable qu'il soit. Beaucoup trop anormale pour ça.

Aucun trouble subi lors de ma petite enfance si vous vous posez la question. Non, juste la certitude que l'on finit toujours par souffrir, sur tous les points. Et peut-être cette petite voix, au fond, qui me chuchote que personne ne m'accepterait s'il me connaissait au-delà des apparences. Et qu'une nouvelle fois, je serais déçue.

Bon, je m'arrête là, le sentimentalisme ne sciait guère aux gens comme moi.

Car oui, je suis une garce. Et pour tout vous dire, je le vis bien.

...

J'allais m'arrêter là, mais, après réflexion, j'ai l'impression que pourriez vous faire une fausse idée de moi.

Car oui, enfin, mis à part moi, je ne crois pas que quiconque me considère comme une garce. En réalité, je ne crois pas que quiconque me considère tout court.

Autrement qu'inexistante.

En réalité, je n'ai jamais « fait admirer mon magnifique majeur » à quiconque, pas plus que je n'ai déjà rembarré ou seulement parlé à quelqu'un, autrement que par la pensée -ce qui, croyez-moi, réduit considérablement l'échange. Ah, et Lily Evans n'est absolument pas mon amie mais uniquement la seule personne a supporter ma passivité, et l'absence totale de conversation que je propose.

D'après les quelques psychologues que j'ai pu voir, je suis « socialement inapte ». D'après moi, je n'ai pas envie de me faire chier. Ce qui explique mon silence, compensé par de nombreux délires mentaux.

Mais venons en à l'essentiel: je m'appelle Thibault Blowdie, j'ai 16 ans et cette fois-là, j'aurais mieux fait de m'en tenir à ce que je fais de mieux; me taire.

...

_Votre avis ?_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Voici le premier chapitre ! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Merci pour toutes les reviews et les mises en alerte ! :) _

_Surtout, n'hésitez pas, donnez votre avis ! _

_Bonne lecture ! ;) _

_Schocolade_

...

Rappelez-moi pourquoi je me suis levée ce matin ?

Ne pensez-vous pas comme moi qu'une personne aussi inutile que ma petite personne pourrait au moins avoir le privilège de sécher des cours sans que personne ne le remarque ? Et pourtant...C'est pour vous dire, même moi, la vielle Mc Gonagall me connaît.

Le destin m'a donné des signes -et je ne vous parle pas d'obscures formes au fond de ma tasse de thé ,quoi que je vérifierais sûrement la prochaine fois. Non, dès mon levé -je vous le donne dans le mile, du pied gauche- tout va de travers. C'est le contrat que Merlin a du passer avec les gens comme moi; nous sommes neutres, rien de particulièrement bien ne nous arrive, mais en contrepartie, rien de mal non plus, nous nous contentons d'un quotidien monotone. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Revenons-en à ce matin.

**9h57 :** je me réveille, autant vous dire, avec un retard plus que certain.

**9H59:** je sors précipitamment de mon dortoir et tape un sprint en direction de la salle de sortilège.

**Entre 9h59 et 10h03:** je glisse de manière fort élégante par terre, bombardée de bombabouses par Peeves. Trempée, je me relève tant bien que mal et commets la première erreur de la journée: j'ouvre la bouche et déverse de manière légèrement violente un flot de mots fort peu châtiés, inventant au passage deux ou trois insultes -dont je ne suis pas peu fière. Avant de me rendre compte que je suis arrivée, après une magnifique glissade, juste devant la salle de classe. Dont la porte est ouverte. Et dont tous les occupants me regardent, abasourdis, probablement autant par ma diatribe que par la manifestation simple de mon existence.

« -Désolée pour mon retard.» Osais-je finalement murmurer, examinant la pointe de mes pauvres petits pieds.

Deuxième erreur.

En effet, bien que le comique de ces quatre minuscules petits mots m'ait échappé, il a suffit à déclencher l'hilarité de ces très chers Black et Potter, suivis bien sur de Pettigrow. Et c'est cet affligeant spectacle qui a causé ma troisième erreur, et pas des moindres. Je me contentais, avec une suffisance à peine dissimulée, de leur jeter un regard méprisant. Avant de me rendre compte de l'absurde de la situation. Depuis quand les personnages insignifiants jettent-ils des regards méprisants ? Et depuis quand ces regards étaient assez efficaces pour faire taire les deux babouins de service ?

Malheureusement, l'ensemble de ces réflexions fut stoppé par la vision d'un objet volant non-identifié, entre rat et théière, m'arrivant droit dessus.

Croyez-moi, j'aurais aimé vous dire que ce fut tout de suite le noir total, mais en réalité, ce fut d'abord bouillant, poilu, visqueux et marron. Ensuite seulement vint le noir.

…

Oh, tout est blanc maintenant. Le Paradis ?

« -Tu crois que c'est une nouvelle ? »

De toute évidence non. Cette affreuse voix nasillarde n'aurait sans doute pas lieu d'être au Paradis.

Suis-je vivante alors ? Je pense. Donc je suis. Donc Thibault, la réponse logique à ta question est...oui ! Tu as l'immense joie d'appartenir au commun des mortels vivants ! Waw. Je me sens mieux d'un coup. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Moi non plus.

Contrôlons l'état général de ma fantastique enveloppe corporelle. Main gauche: check. Main droite: check. Pied droit: check. Pied dr... -Ah oui. Problème. Note pour moi-même: probable contusion crânienne. Donc...-Autre pieds droit: check. Mouvements circulaires possibles. Maintenant, petit orteil gauche: -Un moment s'il-vous-plaît, je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver, des petits mouvements circulaires, des petits mouvements circulaires, des petits mouvem...Et ça y est, oui, petit orteil gauche, tu es balèze ! C'est moi tout craché cet orteil, il est pas mignon ? Gouzi gouzi ! - check ! Aha ! Je suis donc vivante, en -presque- parfait état de fonctionnement, et je ne débloque -quasiment-pas encore ! Elle n'est pas belle la vie ?

« -En tout cas elle a l'air sacrément dérangée... »

Hum...J'entends stupide personne au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. Rectification: tu ne le sais pas. Et tu es ? Ouvrons un œil...

Ô rage ! Ô désespoir !

Otez-vous de l'esprit tout ce que je viens de dire. La vie est affreuse. Et je dois être maudite par Merlin. Voire par la fée Carabosse.

« -Hum...Sirius, je crois qu'elle t'as entendu... »

Non, tu crois ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Non, sérieusement qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Vérification des surfaces extérieures de mon corps.

Mille bouses de dragon ! Appel à la centrale. Thibault, tu dois fermer la bouche. Et tu DOIS arrêter de baver. Parce que baver devant les coqueluches de Poudlard, même si se sont les plus grands crétins du monde, n'est absolument pas une bonne idée. Baver tout court n'est absolument pas une bonne idée. Ce n'est ni mignon, ni sexy, ni attirant, et pas même insignifiant !

Booouche fermée ! Mission accomplie. Maintenant, leur faire croire que tu ne t'es jamais réveillée. Voire que tu n'as jamais existé. Ça ne devrait pas être une trop grande difficulté si l'on s'en fie à leur quotient intellectuel équivalent à celui d'une citrouille. Vous croyez qu'ils continueront à y croire même si j'essuie le léger filet de bave que j'ai sur la joue ? Non, parce que je ne peux décemment pas rester comme ça...Tentons l'impossible. Après ça, un léger ronflement histoire d'endormir leur méfiance et de ne rien casser du mythe de la fille paumée qui n'est pas capable d'être à peu près correcte, même en dormant.

« - Heu...Thibault, tu es réveillée. Nous le savons. Désolée. »

Ah. Apparition d'une nouvelle lumière. Féminine cette fois. Evans sûrement. C'est bien la seule personne qui s'excuserait pour avoir démasqué ma piètre supercherie – que dis-je, pour avoir su voir clair à travers mon superbe jeu d'acteur.

« - Ev...Lily, me reprenais-je. Pourrais-tu donc avoir l'amabilité de fermer le rideau s'il-te-plaît ?

- … »

Ah. Je ne suis donc pas la seule à avoir une légère tendance à imiter le poisson rouge. Un point pour Evans, je me sens moins stupide. En attendant, elle, elle n'a pas l'air de se remettre de ses émotions. Faut dire qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de me voir parler, ça doit être choquant. Après tout, maintenant que je manie de manière officielle le langage, je pourrais dévoiler toutes ses petites manies et secrets– et il y en a des pas très catholiques, croyez-moi. Si un jour elle m'énerve trop...

« -Tu sais, le truc blanc là. Oui, le truc censé préserver l'intimité des gens, tu peux le tirer, par pitié ? Et, franchement Evans, c'est pour ton bien, ferme la bouche ! »

Ah. Enfin un peu de calme et de tranquillité.

« -Thibault ? " Fit une voix rendue légèrement timide par mes précédentes imprécations.

« -Oui ?" Répondis-je, mon calme étant à tout épreuve.

« -Ça va ? Je veux dire, je ne t'avais quasiment jamais entendu parler jusqu'à présent, et tu ne t'étais jamais fait remarquer...Or, depuis ce matin, tu n'arrêtes pas. Tu as bu quelque chose ? Tu es malade ?"

Evans et ses raisonnements toujours logiques. Remarque, elle n'a pas tort, si ça se trouve j'ai absorbé une potion, à mon insu bien sur, qui a pour but de mettre les gens dans la bouse de dragon...Piste à explorer. Mais honnêtement, je ne crois pas. Je crois juste que, pour la première fois depuis une bonne dizaine d'année, je me suis réveillée en étant moi. Et malchanceuse au passage. C'est...bizarre...Non, je suis bizarre.

Mais sûrement pas autant que les quatre petits rigolos qui font les pitres. A croire qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore la nouvelle infirmière ceux-là. Ce qui ne va pas durer si j'en crois mon expérience et au vue du boucan qu'ils font.

« -Non mais ça ne va pas tous les trois ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? Nous sommes dans une infirmerie, une IN-FIR-ME-RIE ! FAUT-IL QUE JE VOUS EN EXPLIQUE LE PRINCIPE ? «

Ah, les gars, vous en avez pour un moment là, elle m'a tout l'air remontée la petite Pom-Pom.

Comme je suis dans un jour de bonté, je vous épargne la suite du discours que je ne connais que trop bien. Notez toutefois les bégaiements soudain de Pettigrow, sa figure écarlate et ses mains crispées; le tout formant un ensemble peu glorieux et moite. Même Potter et Black n'ont pas fière allure, c'est pour dire !

« -QUANT A VOUS MADEMOISELLE BLOWDIE, JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE VOUS NE DORMEZ PAS, CACHEE DERRIERE VOTRE RIDEAU ! ET J'AIMERAIS BIEN SAVOIR QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS AMENE ENCORE ICI ! SI VOUS OUBLIEZ ENCORE UNE FOIS DE PRENDRE VOS MEDICAMENTS, JE NE VOUS SOIGNE PLUS, PAR MERLIN ! »

Oups. Repérée. Plus qu'une seule solution, avoir l'air le plus désolée possible. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sure que ça marche. Oui, parce qu'en fait, on est seulement le 20 septembre et c'est déjà la cinquième fois que je viens ici. Et pour une fois, je n'y suis pour rien ! - Applaudissez, applaudissez, j'attends ! - Autant vous dire que Mme Pomfresh ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Comme quoi, la fidélité n'est pas appréciée de tous, c'est triste. Que voulez-vous, la vie est injuste.

En attendant, il me faut encore patienter le temps que notre très chère et adorée infirmière finisse de « parler ». Tout en essayant de ne pas rigoler en la voyant devenir peu à peu très semblable à un scrout à pétard. C'est à se demander s'ils n'ont pas de réels liens de parenté. Ah oui, et je devrais aussi éviter de lâcher un sourire moqueur aux trois abrutis qui me regardent, l'air ahuris. Apparemment Rémus ne leur à jamais dit que ne nous fréquentons assidument depuis la première année. Il nous arrive assez régulièrement de dormir ensemble. A l'infirmerie bien sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, on en est venu à s'apprécier mutuellement je crois. Plutôt à force de silences et de regards en coins qu'autre chose, mais c'est à peu près la seule personne que j'ai réellement l'impression de connaître dans cette école. Il connait mon secret, je connais le sien, nous faisons comme si de rien n'était. Notre vie est pourrie, on fait avec. Bon d'accord, il fait mieux que moi, je l'avoue.

Re-oups. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'empêcher de faire un bref, très bref sourire sarcastique. Ça commence à en faire beaucoup; deux en une journée. Thibault, tu vas finir pas ne plus être insignifiante, attention ! Quoi que...Hé ! Il faut bien se faire un petit plaisir de temps en temps non ? Et là, je peux vous dire qu'il est complet. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas près de fermer la bouche, moi je vous le dis !

Malheureusement, Pomfresh non plus. Et la voilà repartie. Personnellement, ça ne me fais plus grande chose tout ça, la grande diatribe tu-dois-prendre-tes-médicaments-en-ne-le-faisant-p as-tu-mets-ta-vie-et-celle-d'autrui-en-danger, j'y ai eu droit plutôt deux fois qu'une. Le truc c'est qu'elle est juste en train de faire une énorme faute là, la pauvre femme. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas pris mes médicaments. Non, rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas lui sauter au cou et l'écorcher vive. Mais du coup je ne ressens pas grand chose, alors elle pourrait dévoiler un des secrets les mieux gardés du monde magique -qui est en parti le mien- ça ne me ferait pas grand chose. Que voulez-vous, on est tarée où on ne l'est pas.

Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'elle est tenue au secret professionnel. Et qu'elle est en train de déballer tout à quatre -potentiellement cinq, si on considère que Rémus ne devrait pas avoir deviné- étudiants inconscients.

Ah. Je crois qu'elle a compris le problème.

Vous croyez que c'est normal qu'elle se soit effondrée par terre, la bave plein la bouche ?

Étrange.

…

J'ai pris mes médicaments, ainsi qu'une abominable potion destinée à je ne sais trop quoi. Je soupçonne l'infirmière d'avoir voulu se venger sur ce coup-là. Toutefois, je peux désormais vous exposer toute l'horreur de la situation.

Tout d'abord, Pomfresh. Il s'avère qu'elle se serait étouffée en essayant de ravaler ses mots -à traduire, de ne pas nous submerger d'un flot malvenu de salive- lorsqu'elle se serait rendu compte de sa bourde monumentale.

Trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Je suis désormais en présence de quatre personnes qui me regardent comme si j'étais une folle alliée qui allait leur sauter dessus à tout instant.

Qu'on se le dise; d'un point de vue médical, je suis effectivement folle. Mais je ne vais pas leur sauter dessus. Pas tout de suite du moins. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai pris mes médicaments.

Je crois qu'il est temps de s'en aller discrètement.. Après tout, je suis malade. Personne ne devrait trouver bizarre que j'aille me reposer.

Donc, repli défensif comme dirait mon père. Et surtout, avant que McGonagall ne vienne s'enquérir de mon état... Et de celui de mes camarades. Ah, et peut-être de celui de Mme Pomfresh aussi. Avec un peu de chance, elle aura droit à un beau savon, comme ceux qu'elle se plaît à distribuer à de pauvres élèves innocents tels que moi par exemple. Exemple pris au hasard et en totale objectivité bien sur.

Exécutant à la perfection mon plan de repli discret, je prend donc mes jambes à mon cou, renversant deux ou trois fioles et élèves au passage, rien de très grave, à mon humble avis. Bref, passée la Grosse Dame, qui ne prend même plus la peine de me demander le mot de passe – je cite, « Au nom, voilà la petite folle ! Voyez-vous Violette, j'ai un lointain cousin dans un tableau au centre de psychomagie avancé et il m'a raconté... » - il ne me reste plus qu'à grimper les escaliers, faisant fi des figures effarées de mes camarades -je ne dois effectivement pas à avoir fière allure.

Et, parce que je suis d'un courage à toute épreuve, je me permet un petit instant devant le miroir avant de décider que, décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour.

Enfin, je retrouve mon seul ami fidèle et compréhensif: mon lit.

Et je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas prête de le quitter.


	3. Chapitre 2

_ Il est 6 h 53 ! C'est l'heure de se réveiller ! Et oui, c'est le magnifique et superbe réveil papoteur qui vous le murmure, qui vous le dit et qui vous le crie de sa douce et mélodieuse voix; IL EST L'HEURE !_

Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Déjà l'heure !

_En avant pour une merveilleuse journée pleine de bonheur et de joie ! C'est aujourd'hui où jamais ! Le moment de réaliser vos..._

Et ce foutu réveil. On dirait un hippogriffe en pleine copulation. Quelle idée aussi d'acheter un appareil qui a la merveilleuse faculté de parler ! Non mais je vous jure! Tous les jours la même rengaine. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de ce réveil. Et de mon lit bien sûr.

Tous les chemins mènent à mon lit.

_Je vous le rappelle ! Il faut vous y mettre dès maintenant ! Il est désormais 6 h 58 et l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! Sautez du lit tout de suite et surtout, n'oubliez pas:c'est tout de suite que tout commence ! Votre avenir est entre vos mains ! Le monde vous appartient, vous êtes..._

Oups. 6H58. Il ne me reste plus que deux précieuses minutes pour me précipiter dans la salle de bain avant que mes chères et tendres cothurnes ne se jettent dedans. D'ailleurs, je commence à entendre de légers grognements, signe qu'il faut vraiment que je me dépêche. Pleine de bonne volonté, je pose donc un pieds par terre et...

_« I'm a Barbie Girl, in the Barbie Girl, life in plastic, it's fant... »_

...astique ! J'adore Lily Evans ! Heureusement qu'elle était là ! Sans quoi je serais probablement arrivée monstrueusement en retard. Si j'avais survécu à la rafale d'objets lancés par mes douces colocataires bien sûr.

Bref, j'ai réussi à atteindre la salle de bain, tandis que la préfète maintenait un léger bouclier de protection autour de moi. Quand je vous dit que c'est la guerre ! Et ça doit bien être la première fois que j'en gagne une bataille ! Comme quoi, ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise idée de se faire une amie...

Stop. Trop de pensées réfléchies pour le matin. Profitons plutôt du répit qui m'est accordé pour tâcher de me rendre présentable.

Objectivement, je suis sortable. D'une taille moyenne, cheveux châtains et yeux bleus dissimulés par une frange n'ayant pas été coupée depuis trop longtemps, la principale difficulté est de me coiffer . Des traits réguliers, des formes dans la moyenne; absolument rien qui puisse vous amener à penser que je suis différente. Quand je souris, je peux être mignonne mais la plupart du temps je me contente d'être ordinaire. Sans l'adorer, je supporte mon corps et suis plutôt bien dedans. En toute honnêteté, je passe bien plus de temps à observer les autres que ma propre personne. Par exemple, Lily est fascinante à regarder. Elle est...différente. Les moindres pores de sa peau semblent respirer la joie de vivre. Sa longue crinière rousse, ses yeux verts pétillants, son visage expressif; tout son être semble clamer un caractère volontaire, une intelligence hors du commun et surtout, une confiance sereine. Un sourire de sa part et toutes les tempêtes s'apaisent, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Au point que sa naïveté en devient parfois agaçante, même pour ceux emplis des meilleures volontés.

« - Thibault, dépêche-toi ! » me presse justement la lionne après un dernier coup de brosse. « Tu sais très bien qu'elles vont finir par devenir violentes si on ne sort pas bientôt ! »

Elles. Élisabeth et Marie-Louise. Deux purs produits de l'aristocratie, anglaise pour l'une, française pour l'autre. Elles s'étaient trouvées dès la première année à Poudlard. Toutes les deux avaient d'abord, probablement par instinct, essayé de se dominer avant de se rendre à l'évidence; elles avaient été faites dans le même moule, inutile de croire que l'une serait plus forte que l'autre. L'une blonde, l'autre brune, toutes deux l'air de parfaites cruches, elles abordaient constamment un air supérieur. Pour ma part, j'avais vite compris que, de toute évidence, et malgré les apparences, elles étaient loin d'être stupides. Tout en sachant que leur enfances, comme la mienne, avaient dût être loin d'être rose tous les jours, enfermées dans leur prison dorée, j'ai le plus grand mal à les supporter. On se demanderait presque pourquoi...

J'ouvre la porte quand...

« -Aïe ! » cris-je en recevant un livre dans la figure.

En effet, il était temps de sortir.

…

La Grande Salle était bondée quand les deux jeunes Gryffondor y entrèrent, aussi ne se rendirent-elles pas compte des différents regards portés sur elles. Assises l'une en face de l'autre, elles semblaient, sans être particulièrement proches, s'accepter mutuellement. Lorsque l'une ne cessait de parler, bombardant la seconde de questions, celle-ci mimait vainement un agacement illusoire, sans pouvoir dissimuler un léger sourire en coin. Deux grands jeunes hommes les encadraient et, par leur regards curieux, semblaient mettre mal à l'aise l'une des adolescentes qui, pourtant, s'appliquait à les ignorer royalement.

…

Alors que Lily me posait une énième question, j'hésitais sur le procédé que j'allais utiliser sur Black et Potter afin de les réduire à néant. Empoisonnement ? Non, trop de chances de survie. Décapitation alors ? Peut-être un peu trop spectaculaire, alors qu'un simple Avada Kedavra pourrait faire l'affaire. Tiens, ça me semble sympathique ça, deux petits Avada Kedavra, histoire de...

« -Mademoiselle Blowie ? Vous êtes convoquée chez Monsieur le Directeur. Immédiatement. »

Ah. Rien que ça. Et elle n'a pas l'air de plaisanter en plus la vielle McGo. Disons que ça me fera au moins une bonne excuse pour échapper aux deux autres ou plutôt, pour qu'ils m'échappent, qui sait...Si par hasard, le plus grand des hasards, je les croisais dans un couloir...Innocemment, ne me contrôlant pas moi-même...Oui qui sait ?

Étrange, McGonagall?, qui m'accompagne, me regarde encore plus de travers que d'habitude. Je dirais environ à 90°. Haha ! Thibault, ton génie comique t'épate toi-même. Ce qui est, certes, légèrement pathétique mais semble quand même être un bon début. Qui serait probablement encore meilleur si tu arrêter de te parler à toi même dans tes propres pensées. Surtout quand ta très chère directrice de maison, qui t'accompagne chez ton très cher directeur, te regarde vraiment mais vraiment de plus en plus bizarrement.

Je commence vraiment à avoir peur là...

« -Dragée citrouille. »

Quoi ? Mais elle est folle ? Pourtant, quant à me faire subir les pires souffrances pour avoir fait perdre des centaines de points à sa maison, je pensais que la vielle animagi serait plutôt du genre à aller droit au but. Un peu comme moi en fait. Je suis plutôt étonnée qu'elle ait opté pour l'empoisonnement. D'ailleurs, je sens quelque chose qui bouge derrière moi, elle est pourtant bien devant, alors...

« -Aaah ! »

Et mince ! Moi qui m'espérais secrètement à l'épreuve des plus grandes tortures, me voilà déjà à crier alors que je ne sens encore aucune douleur. Une main posée sur mon épaule. Ça arrive. C'est la fin. Adieu monde cruel. Finalement, je t'aimais bien tu sais. Si quelqu'un pouvait prendre soin de mes frères et sœurs, je t'aimerais encore plus. Et je te revaudrais ça. Si jamais je me réincarne en fleur, je ferais mon maximum pour t'aider. Et si c'est en perroquet aussi. Si c'est en scroutt à pétard par contre, je ne te garantis rien.

« -Hum. Mademoiselle Blowie. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau. Les escaliers sont ici. Je vous laisse y aller seule. »

Ainsi ce n'est pas elle qui fait le travail final. Très bien. Puisque cela sera fait, j'aurais au moins l'honneur d'être exécutée par un grand sorcier. Peut-être même aurais-je droit à un peu de gloire.

« -Je me permets aussi de calmer votre imagination débordante jeune demoiselle. Et n'oubliez pas votre devoir de métamorphose pour lundi, je pense que vous serez en mesure de le faire. » Ajouta-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

Là, j'ai définitivement la trouille, ce petit sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Comment ne pas être inquiété après ça ?

Et comment l'être en face d'un vieillard à la si longue barbe et au sourire si bienveillant ?

Comme à chaque fois que j'ai eu affaire à lui, une drôle de sensation de calme semble m'envelopper.

« -Bonjour Thibault. »

…

Dans un bureau confortable orné de dorures et portraits en tout genre, se tenait un tableau inhabituel. Un vieil homme à l'air sage observait, serein la jeune adolescente assise devant lui. Celle-ci semblait absorbée dans l'étude du terrain de quidditch visible par une large fenêtre.

Enfin, elle releva la tête et, abasourdie, posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« -Vous voulez réellement que j'arrête de prendre mes médicaments ?

-C'est exact.

-Et...Monsieur...Vous pensez que c'est le mieux pour moi ?

-Tout à fait.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Mais pourquoi pas très chère ?

-... » interloquée, l'élève considéra un instant cette réponse qui n'en était pas une avant de se rendre à l'évidence; elle n'était pas la seule à être folle dans cette pièce.

« -A vrai dire Professeur, je ne comprends pas. Il semble qu'en stoppant la prise de mes médicaments je mette à la fois ma sécurité, mais aussi celle de tous les autres élèves en danger. Pourquoi, alors, cette demande ?

-Dis moi Thibault, qui t'as dit tout cela ?

-Les médicomages monsieur. Ainsi que les représentants du Ministère évidemment. » répondit-elle, ne comprenant où son aîné voulait en venir.

« -Exactement. Et tu viens de poser le doigts sur le problème exact que nous avons aujourd'hui tous les deux. C'est le Ministère qui l'a voulu. » en disant cela, les yeux habituellement calme du directeur se teintèrent d'une lueur de mépris. « De toute évidence, les professionnels pourtant si qualifiés du Ministère ont très vite été désemparés devant toi. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Et comme tout sombre idiot arrogant mis face à son ignorance le fait, ils ont commis une erreur.

-Quelle erreur Monsieur ? Ils avaient parfaitement raison. Je suis folle ! Et ces médicaments m'ont empêchés de faire ce que font les gens fous. Des catastrophes. » Où voulait-il en venir ? La Gryffondor se savait aliénée. Et elle trouvait cruel d'insister sur ce problème. Ce problème qui lui ruinait sa vie.

« -Non Thibault. C'est là que tu te trompes. Pourquoi avoir qualifié ton tempérament extraordinaire de folie ? Vois-tu, de quel droit peut-on juger ta différence et te définir malade mentale ?

-Mais que suis-je Monsieur ? » S'emporta-t-elle. « Que suis-je si je ne suis pas malade ? Qu'allez-vous me dire ? Que vous avez trouvé ce que des professionnels, après 16 ans de recherches n'ont pas découvert ? Allez-y ! Changez ma vie ! Mais par pitié, ne me décevez pas, pas encore. »

L'air dévasté par cette tirade, le sorcier hésita un moment avant de répondre.

« -En réalité, je ne prétends pas avoir trouvé une solution miraculeuse à ce qui te ronge depuis ta naissance, j'en suis désolée. » commença-t-il. « Toutefois, je crois avoir suffisamment d'éléments pour te garantir que tu n'es pas la seule dans ton cas. Hormis ta mère bien sur. » Ne sachant comment formuler ses pensées, il prit une inspiration avant de reprendre: « Bien que ce phénomène soit assez peu observé de nos jours, l'amentiaemanisis fut très présente au Moyen-Age, en particulier ici, en Angleterre. C'est ainsi la plupart du temps que les sorciers étaient découverts et menés au bûcher -ce qui, comme tu as du l'apprendre n'avait aucun effet sur nous. A cette époque, comme dans ton cas, il s'agissait de fluctuations de pouvoir. Toutefois, il y eu très peu de cas, d'après ce que je sais, pour lesquels ces fluctuations amenait à un pouvoir se situant significativement au-dessus de la moyenne, de la même manière qu'elles le font avec toi. A dire vrai, le seul connu se nomme Merlin. » Tout en réfléchissant, le professeur parlait. « Malgré cela, j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir en te disant qu'il m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu fasses un jour partie de la légende comme il le fait. Son rôle est à mon avis très exagéré et à du être largement amplifié au cours du temps. » Finit-il, l'air pensif.

- « Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je ne vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir. Cela ne me semble ni me concerner ni, encore moins, notre époque. » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Thibault.

- « Pour tout dire, cela te concerne au premier chef. En effet, comme tu peux t'en douter, aucune des personnes atteintes de l'amentiaemanisis n'ont, à cette époque là, suivit aucun traitement. Au contraire, ils ont appris à se contrôler, à maîtriser ce qu'ils considéraient désormais comme un don, et non plus comme une malédiction. Pendant plusieurs siècles, ils ont ainsi été libres, tout en étant différents. Jusqu'au XXe siècle. » il s'accorda une brève pause puis reprit. « En 1910, à la création du Ministère de la Magie Anglais, toute trace de ce qu'ils ont nommé une maladie a disparu. Jusque il y a 16 ans, à ta naissance. »

Un bref silence s'installa dans le bureau après cette déclaration. Voyant que son élève n'allait pas le briser, le directeur se prépara à continuer.

« - Comme tu peux aisément t'en douter, le Ministère a très vite paniqué, ne sachant pas comment ton pouvoir allait évoluer. La seule solution pour eux, dans leur peur continue de l'inconnu, était alors de limiter au maximum l'épanouissement de ton pouvoir, et donc le tien. C'est là où interviennent tes médicaments. A défaut de t'aider à gérer ton problème, ceux qui se disent spécialistes de la question ont décidé de t'endormir. Contrairement à ce que tu semble penser, tes soudains coups d'éclats -si je puis les nommer ainsi- ne sont pas liés à ce que tu crois être de la folie mais sont seulement des aperçus de ta personnalité, sûrement décuplée par la frustration d'être toujours repoussée artificiellement. »

Alors que la jeune Gryffondor sentait des centaines de questions lui démanger les lèvres, son interlocuteur anticipa, levant une main dans un geste d'apaisement.

« -Je me vois obligé de te laisser maintenait Thibault. Je sens bien que as mille questions à me poser, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas me permettre de faire attendre mes prochains visiteurs. Je crois t'avoir donné matière à réfléchir, la décision t'appartiens désormais. Surtout, n'hésite pas à venir me rendre visite, j'ai toujours un réel plaisir à ta venue. »

Déboussolée, la jeune fille allait sortir du bureau, l'air perdue, quand, hésitante, elle se rappela d'une interrogation essentielle.

« - Monsieur, serait-il possible que le professeur McGonagall lise dans les pensées des gens ? » osa-t-elle finalement demander.

« - En effet, oui, il est possible que ta directrice de maison pratique la legimencie Thibault. » répondit-il en esquissant un bref sourire.

« -Au revoir Professeur. » murmura-t-elle, toute à ses pensées.

- A bientôt mon enfant. Bien plus tôt que tu ne peux le penser. » ajouta le vieil homme dans un souffle.

Perdu, lui aussi dans ses réflexions, il ne put que sursauter lorsqu'une voix sortie de nul part annonça d'une voix solennelle: « Le Ministre de la Magie annonce son arrivée dans très exactement deux minutes, par la cheminée d'Albus Perceval Dumbledore. ».

…

…

W

…

A

…

O

…

U

…

H

…

Waouh.

Alors Mc Go peut lire dans les pensées ! ÇA, c'est fou. Dans une prochaine vie où je n'aurais pas autant de problèmes, il faudra que j'apprenne. Absolument. C'est décidé.

Ah. Oui. Et puis il y a ces histoires de médicaments.

Si ça se trouve, je pourrais devenir aussi puissante que Merlin ! C'est fou ça aussi ! Et puis même si Dumbledore n'a pas l'air convaincu que ça soit le cas, il doit bien y avoir une chance sur un million non ?

« - Non Thibault, désolé, il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça arrive. »

Hein ? Trop cool ! Ma conscience me répond à voix haute maintenant ! Bizarre...Je ne l'imaginais pas avec une voix aussi grave. On dirait plutôt un garçon. Originale cette conscience !

« - Plutôt rassurant pour moi mais.. » commença la même voix.

« -...en fait c'est toi qui parle à voix haute grande sœur ...» reprit une seconde, plus aigüe.

Identique à celle-ci, une troisième compléta: « ...Et c'est nous qui te répondons ! ».


	4. Chapitre 3

_« - Non Thibault, désolé, il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça arrive. »_

_Hein ? Trop cool ! Ma conscience me répond à voix haute maintenant ! Bizarre...Je ne l'imaginais pas avec une voix aussi grave. On dirait plutôt un garçon. Originale cette conscience ! _

_« - Plutôt rassurant pour moi mais.. » commença la même voix._

_« -...en fait c'est toi qui parle à voix haute grande sœur ...» reprit une seconde, plus aigüe._

_Identique à celle-ci, une troisième compléta: « ...Et c'est nous qui te répondons ! ». _

Je me retournais et c'est sans surprise que je découvrais mon frère, accompagné de mes deux inséparables petites sœurs. Alessander, d'un an mon aîné, abordait son habituel sourire moqueur. A ses côtés, Louise et Claire -de leurs noms complets, Marie-Louise et Maire-Claire- faisaient de même, montrant là toute la cohésion de ma chère famille.

« -Tu parle toute seule maintenant petite sœur ? Mais dis-moi, tu deviens irrécupérable ma pauvre Thibault ! »

Étonnés ? Ne le soyez pas, la compassion, ou même, plus accessible, la compréhension, n'est évidemment pas la première qualité de mon frère, fier Serpentard.

Quand à mes deux adorables petites sœurs, elles se contentèrent d'un signe de tête compatissant. , ce qui est pour elles, un geste de gentillesse absolu.

Non, vraiment la communication ou l'expression de nos sentiments n'est pas la point fort des enfants Blowdie. Mais soyons honnêtes, ce n'est vraiment pas de notre faute. A force de recevoir un trop plein d'affection paternel, nous n'avions que deux choix: devenir mièvres et guimauves ou taciturnes et incapable d'exprimer une émotion. Pensez-en ce que vous en voulez, je trouve la seconde option largement préférable.

Malgré les apparences qui dictaient notre vie au point que personne de devait savoir qu'il y avait un lien entre Alessander Blowdie, ennemi juré des Gryffondor, et l'insignifiante Thibault Blowdie -et oui, personne n'a encore fait le lien entre nous-, de cette même maisons (quand je vous dis que je suis insignifiante...) ou entre les jumelles et une quelconque autre personne, nous nous débrouillions pour nous retrouver, au moins une fois par mois, dans une sorte de rituel fraternel. Rite fraternel qui ne devait pourtant pas être prévu pour maintenant étant donné qu'on était au milieu de la matinée et que tout le monde, y compris ma chère fratrie, devrait être en cours.

« -Sans vouloir paraître vulgaire, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Depuis quand vous séchez les cours ? Non mais, franchement, déjà que notre patrimoine génétique ne nous a pas gâté, mais si en plus vous n'allez pas en cours, qu'est-ce qui va se passer vous croyez ? VOUS ALLEZ RATER VOTRE VIE ! Et toi Aless, tu n'as pas honte ? Donnez un si mauvais exemple à tes sœurs ? Tu crois peut-être que comme tu as des notes convenables, tout t'es permis ? Et vous deux, à faire les malignes... » Ok, ok, je suis légèrement hystérique. En même temps, un peu de compréhension s'il-vous-plaît. Avec tout ce qui vient de m'arriver en une matinée, j'ai bien le droit d'être un petit peu sur les nerfs. Voir plus qu'un tout petit peu.

Mais comme mes frères et sœurs sont définitivement super géniaux -ce que je ne leur dirais jamais bien sur à moins d'être sous la menace d'une endoloris doublé d'un avada kedavra- ils me laissent continuer un petit moment avant de m'interrompre. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai moi même perdu le fil de ce que je disais, mais, encore une fois, ça reste entre nous. Enfin, entre moi et moi.

Par contre là, je commence à avoir vraiment du mal à m'arrêter. Il serait temps que quelqu'un m'interrompe. Comme par exemple en disant...

« - Contente de voir que tu vas mieux Thibault. On était un peu inquiet quand nos directeurs de maison nous on dit que tu étais encore à l'infirmerie mais vu la verve que tu as, ça ne devait pas être très grave, si ? »

Pourquoi pas, très légèrement sarcastique, mais merci à toi Marie-Claire de me sauver de ce méchant pas.

« - Non ça va mieux, en effet. J'y étais parce que... » Parce que quoi déjà ? Ah oui: « Parce que j'ai reçu un objet non-identifié dans la tête. Mais c'était hier. Je sais pas si on vous l'a dit, mais je sors de chez Dumbledore là. Et en fait...j'ai des choses à vous dire sur... » Je leur dit, je leur dit pas ? C'est quand même mon unique famille.

« -Thibault ?

-...sur maman. Et sur moi. En fait je ne sais pas grand chose de plus. Juste que d'après le directeur, je devrais arrêter de prendre mes médicaments parce qu'il ne serve qu'à endormir ce que j'ai. Et ce que j'ai justement, je ne serais pas la seule à l'avoir. A part maman, je veux dire. Et puis, peut-être qu'en fait je ne suis pas folle. Ma magie aurait des fluctuations et à force de les repousser avec ces médicaments, quand j'en ai elles sont plus fortes et agissent sur mon comportement. Alors je ne sais plus quoi penser parce qu'en plus j'ai l'impression que Lily Evans veut être mon amie et que ça ne me dérange plus tellement et puis les Maraudeurs et elle sont au courant qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi et ça ça me dérange. Et je me dis que si ça se trouve j'ai une chance de devenir normale et peut-être même d'être moins insignifiante alors ça me fait flipper, je me demande si je dois arrêter ou pas de prendre mes médicaments et... » Du calme Thibault, il ne faudrait pas faire une crise d'asthme en plus du reste. Aller, on inspire et on expire.

« - Respire petite sœur, tout va bien. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. Pour tes médicaments, fais comme tu le sens. Mais comme tu les oublie tout le temps, autant essayer en arrêtant complètement, tu verras bien ce que ça donne. Par contre ne le dis surtout pas à papa, tu sais comme il est, il ne te laisserait plus respirer si il savait. Ah oui, et pour ces abrutis de Maraudeurs, je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont su, mais si jamais t'as un problème avec eux, je me ferais une joie de leur casser la gueule ! »

Waw. Je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui est malade. Depuis quand Alessander joue-t-il le rôle du grand frère réconfortant ? Il faut croire que je n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien. En même temps, entre la leçon de morale inutile et l'annonce de mes problèmes intérieurs profonds, il y a de quoi être inquiète. Bon, je devrais l'écouter. Surtout pour ce qui est de casser la gueule aux quatre garçons. J'en viendrais presque à espérer qu'ils viennent m'embêter. Enfin, surtout Black et Potter. Et Pettigrow. Et...non, pas Lupin, lui je l'aime bien.

Ah oui, et puis le principal, je vais arrêter de prendre mes médicaments. De toute façon, ça devrait être plus simple que de les prendre non ?

« - Thibault ? Ça va bientôt sonner, mais on est d'accord avec ce qu'a dit Aless. Et puis, tu sais, même si personne ne doit le savoir, on est là si tu as un problème nous aussi.

- Oui. Et , nous sommes aussi toutes les deux d'accord pour dire que tu devrais devenir amie avec Lily Evans. Elle aurait pu être à Serdaigle tu sais, elle est très intelligente. Et même si nous même nous n'avons pas d'amis, nous sommes deux, toi tu es toute seule, tu devrais donc t'en faire. »

Pas faux. Ou alors je pourrais créer une jumelle androïde qui me permettrait de faire comme mes deux jeunes sœurs, c'est à dire de vivre principalement à deux et de ne s'exprimer que la moitié du temps. Bah oui, c'est surtout à ça que ça sert une jumelle, vous croyez quoi ? Si vous aviez vu mes sœurs, vous ne vous poseriez plus la question. En plus, je pourrez avoir une extinction de voix quand je voudrais, ma jumelle serait là pour parler à ma place ! Pas génial tout ça ? Mais mieux vaut éviter de faire part de ce brillant constat aux Marie, elles le prendrait mal, elles peuvent être très susceptibles sur ce sujet.

Ah. Dans tous les cas, j'aurais du mal à leur faire part de quoi que ce soit, la cloche a sonné et mes chers frères et sœurs se sont volatilisés. Je suis seule. Même pas de jumelle pour parler pour moi. Il serait vraiment temps que je fasse amie-amie avec Evans, puisque que je suis condamnée à devoir parler à jamais. Ça devrait être faisable.

En attendant, je suis déjà en retard pour mon cours de métamorphose, ce qui n'est absolument pas des plus conseillé, connaissant notre douce et aimable professeur. En route donc pour deux heures passionnantes.

…...

« -Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais ? Dis, t'es amie avec Lily non ? Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider tu ne crois pas ? Vous partagez le même dortoir ? Tu pense que tu pourrais lui dire un mot gentil sur moi ? Et sinon, comment... »

Je vais tuer Potter, c'est définitif. On dirait un gamin de trois ans qui s'ennuie. Et le fait qu'il parle tout seul depuis maintenant très exactement trente-deux minutes et vingt-quatre secondes -c'est fou ce que le temps peut parfois paraître long...- ne semble pas le décourager.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Comme prévu, je suis arrivée en retard en métamorphose et, comme toujours, nos chers Black et Potter avait été séparés pour, je cite, « bavardages des plus déplaisants et immatures » -sur ce coup, c'est sûr que je ne contredirais pas Mac Go. Bref, avec ma chance légendaire, il ne restait plus qu'une place, ce qui m'a fait atterrir au fond de la classe -tout n'est pas perdu- à côté de Potter, alors que Black avait l'immense chance -d'après Potter bien sûr- d'être au premier rang à côté de Lily Evans. A partir de là, l'attrapeur vedette de notre maison a commencé à me noyer sous une cascade mots à n'en plus finir. Et quand je dis noyer, comprenez couler, étouffer, asphyxier, assommer et j'en passe. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'a aucun mal à transformer sa satanée théière, alors que j'essaye de faire de même depuis une demi-heure sans parvenir à un meilleur résultat qu'un léger changement de couleur. A croire qu'en plus du reste, c'est un petit génie. Ou alors, je suis franchement nulle. Mais bon, je préfère la première option si vous permettez.

Dans tous les cas, je vais le tuer. Ce n'est pas humain de poser autant de questions stupides à la seconde. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Il est loin d'être un petit génie. Comment pourrait-il sinon continuer à parler sans se rendre compte qu'il risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si il continue comme ça. Ou juste de se prendre sa théière-souris dans le figure. Mais en même temps, si je fais ça je suis quasiment sur que Lily va m'adorer. Dilemme. Quoi que, après tout j'avais pris la résolution de devenir amie avec elle non ? Va pour assommer Potter alors !

« -Je t'ai vu ! Tu as souri ! C'est parce que tu penses que j'ai une chance avec Lily pas vrai ? Super, mer..

-MAIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS LA FERMER POTTER ? Non, tu n'as absolument aucune chance avec Lily et si je souris c'est uniquement à l'idée de te voir enfin te taire ! »

Oups. Encore une fois, je me suis un peu emportée. Et pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes que je commence à prendre, il semble que tout le monde m'ait entendu. Double oups. A part les ennemis des Maraudeurs que l'on compte sur les doigts...sur un seul doigt en fait, c'est à dire Lily, tout le monde me regarde d'un air menaçant. Sauf Lupin, qui a un petit sourire en coin et Black, qui aborde lui un large sourire moqueur. Et bien sur Mc Gonagall qui a regard bien plus que menaçant.

….

Deux heures de retenue. Ça aurait pu être pire.

En plus, si on veut voir le bon côté des choses, je n'avais encore jamais eu de colle. Ok, ça peut paraître ne pas vraiment être le bon côté des choses. D'ailleurs ça n'en est pas un. Où est passé ma fierté d'élève, si ce n'est bonne, au comportement exemplaire ?

Petit instant de réflexion sur moi-même, soyez attentif s'il-vous-plaît.

En fait, dans ma vie, je n'ai qu'un réel problème. J'ai un caractère de feu. Ou de folle. Mais de feu, ça fait quand même plus flatteur. Dans tous les cas, le problème, c'est que c'est juste dans ma tête. Les seules fois où ce côté de ma personnalité ressort, c'est quand je suis en colère. Et là, vous en avez été témoin, j'ai une légère tendance à exploser d'un coup. Ce qui fait de moi une pauvre fille plus-que-légèrement hystérique.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de commencer à peine à vivre. Comme si avant, j'étais dans une bulle de protection, où les sons étaient atténués, les images en noir et blanc. Maintenant, tous les jours ont des très hauts et des très bas. En fait, c'est juste un choix. Je crois que j'ai décidé de laisser un peu tomber ma protection. Histoire de faire plus l'expérience de la vie.

Un peu dramatique dit comme ça, non ? Mais bon, malheureusement, il faut bien que je vous fasse part des discours pseudo-philosophiques qui se baladent dans ma tête. Ou alors, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui pense ça mais seulement le moi sans l'effet des médicaments. Mais dans ce cas là ça voudrait dire qu'en fait c'est vraiment moi justement. Et qu'avant...c'était pas vraiment moi alors ? Non, quand même, faudrait pas exagérer non plus, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été enlevée par des aliens aux pouvoirs démoniaques qui m'auraient fait un lavage de cerveau.

Conclusion de ce raisonnement logique implacable: aujourd'hui je suis moi totalement. Et avant, c'était une version édulcorée.

J'imagine ce que vous pensez; si ça c'est moi, vous pouvez en effet avoir peur.


	5. Chapitre 4

« - Grmmph

- Thibault, il est l'heure de te lever, le professeur McGonagall a envoyé un message pour te donner rendez-vous à 9 heure aux cachots. Et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je te réveille plutôt que ça ne soit Elizabeth ou Marie-Louise. »

Trop de mots d'un coup. Mais si j'ai bien capté l'essentiel de l'information véhiculée par Evans, je devrais lui dire merci. Et accessoirement, me lever.

Et de un...Et de deux ! Me voilà donc officiellement levée. Enfin si par levée vous comprenez comme moi debout sur ses deux pieds. Et cette fois-ci, j'ai bien fait attention de commencer par le droit ! On ne sait jamais, ça peut changer une vie des choses comme ça. Quoi ? J' exagère ? Je suis sure que ça peut au moins changer le cours d'une journée, vous verrez ! Et puis arrêtez de m'embêter, c'est pas plus idiot que de croire aux stupides prédictions de Trelawney après tout. Auxquelles je n'accorde évidemment aucun crédit. Évidemment.

Bref, trêve de réflexions stériles, à vous empoissonner l'esprit alors qu'il n'est que 8h30 du matin et que j'ai encore une chance de ne pas arriver en retard à ma première -et, inutile de le préciser, dernière- retenue. Il s'agit donc de trouver quelque chose à me mettre avant d'aller piquer quelques tartines dans la Grande Salle -vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas à ce que j'omette de prendre mon petit déjeuner ! Tout ça pour dire que vous allez devoir vous passer de mes brillantes pensées le temps que je m'assure d'arriver à l'heure une fois dans la semaine.

….

Et attention, le monde entier peut être fier de moi, je suis...En avance ! Certes c'est inutile et Rusard me menacerait probablement des pires tourments s'il savait que j'étais en train de saupoudrer de miettes le couloir qu'il vient de nettoyer mais au moins, je suis sure d'être à l'heure.

« -...et donc je pensais l'inviter pour le bal d'halloween. Si je le fais devant tout le monde, elle ne devrait pas pouvoir refuser non ?

-Franchement Cornedrue, je ne suis pas sur que ça soit la meilleure façon de le faire. Tu as bien vu comment elle a... »

Oh non. Dites moi que je rêve. Voilà Potter et Black qui s'arrêtent pile devant moi. Ils ont même la sympathie d'arrêter leur conversation pour me dévisager de haut en bas. Par contre eux; ils n'ont pas l'air surpris de me voir. En même temps, c'est un peu de leur faute si je suis là. Et ne me dites pas que c'est seulement parce que je suis incapable de maîtriser mes nerfs, je trouverais ça totalement injustifié, il s'agissait seulement d'interagir plus ou moins amicalement avec un camarade. Certes, c'était plutôt moins que plus, mais je vous le répète, c'était purement amical. C'est fou que McGonagall ne m'ait pas cru...

Bon, et il serait peut-être temps qu'ils arrêtent de me défigurer maintenant. Surtout que si Potter a plutôt l'air avenant et m'offre un gentil sourire -allez savoir, il a sûrement déjà oublié la manière dont je l'ai envoyé bouler (amicalement bouler bien sur). Ou alors il a tellement pris l'habitude avec Evans que ça ne lui fait plus rien.- autant Black à l'air de contempler un cafard de la pire espèce. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait d'après vous ? Je ne suis pourtant pas à Serpentard, je n'ai rien contre les moldus et il ne me semble pas l'avoir insulté personnellement -même si à mon humble avis, il le mériterait largement pour le nombre de pauvres filles, certes un brin stupides mais pauvres, dont il a brisé le cœur sans paraître ressentir le moindre remord. Une hypothèse serait qu'il se charge de me détester à la place de son copain qui ne semble pas pouvoir ressentir une quelconque colère à l'encontre de quelqu'un d'autre qu'un vert et argent. Oui, ça doit être ça.

« - Bonjour à vous trois. Je crois qu'il est inutile de faire les présentations, vous devez déjà bien vous connaître. » Ah, notre professeur de métamorphose est arrivée, précédée par son humour légendaire. « Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, les cachots sont souvent nettoyés à l'occasion de retenues comme celles-ci. Pourtant, les élèves ne semblent pas vouloir faire les plafonds, qui sont désormais gris. Et je ne parle pas seulement de poussière. »

J'ai peur. Pourquoi a-t-elle esquissé ce petit sourire sadique ?

« Exceptionnellement, vous aurez la permission d'utiliser vos balais dans l'enceinte du château, mais EXCLUSIVEMENT pendant ces deux heures et dans les cachots. » Inutile de préciser le regard appuyé dédié aux deux compères à côté de moi. « Oh. Et j'espère que vous aimez les araignées. Bonne chance ! »

Ok. Alors premièrement cette fois elle ne s'est même pas donnée la peine de cacher son sourire sadique et deuxièmement maintenant, je sais pourquoi j'ai peur. Balais et araignées. Je préfère encore les deuxièmes.

« -Bon, tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ou tu viens nous aider ? »

Saperlipopette. Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps ces deux là, déjà en train de s'amuser dans les airs. Comment leur expliquer -sans avoir l'air de la dernière des paumées- que je ne suis jamais montée sur un balai depuis ma première année, où j'ai finit à l'infirmerie pendant trois semaines ?

« Jenesaispasvoler! »

Oui, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une paumée, autant vous dire que c'est raté. D'autant plus que j'ai maintenant l'air d'une paumée qui ne sait pas parler. Ah. Ils ont pourtant l'air d'avoir compris, si l'on se fie au regard effaré qu'ils échangent. Et...le premier éclat de rire ne va pas tarder d'arriver à moins que...Potter à prend un air sermonneur...Étrange...

« -Voyons Patmol; souviens toi de ce que nous as demandé Rémus.

- Tu as raison. Elle n'est peut-être pas SI mauvaise... »

C'est ça, surtout, ne vous gênez pas pour moi, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me sentir concerner. Au passage, je vais vraiment finir par l'apprécier ce Lupin, il doit être le seul du lot un tant soit peu récupérable. Et même -au diable l'avarice- il est même presque gentil !

Tiens, on dirait qu'ils se souviennent de mon existence. Plaît-il ?

« -Bon...Euh...Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu n'as qu'à enjamber ton balais et puis voler quoi. »

Non, sérieux ? Mais tu illumines ma vie Black, sans toi je n'aurais pas deviné. C'est sur, maintenant je vais devenir championne de Quidditch. Au moins.

Toutefois, un point pour lui, il a l'air d'avoir vraiment fait un effort pour prendre l'air un peu plus aimable. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un habitué de ce genre d'efforts. Je me demande vraiment ce que Lupin a pu leur dire. La prochaine fois qu'il leur fait la morale, il devrait en profiter pour leur apprendre à expliquer les choses. Parce que ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais me risquer sur un balai.

Attention, l'attrapeur vedette des Gryffondor arrive à la rescousse. En espérant que ça soit plus efficace. Il daigne même atterrir à côté de moi. Promis, je vais y mettre de la bonne volonté. Ne serait-ce que pour montrer à son ami à quel point ses explications étaient nulles.

« Tiens regardes et fais comme moi. Tu es prête ? Bon, d'abord tu enjambes le balais comme Sirius te l'as dit. Bien. Maintenant, tu vas donner un petit coup de jambe pour te propulser dans l'air à trois. On va le faire ensemble. Un, deux...trois ! »

J'y suis ! Je suis dans les airs, soyez épatés !

Enfin du moins j'ai bien l'impression d'y être parce qu'ayant les yeux fermés, je ne garantie rien. Aller, Thibault, tu vas y arriver: un œil...un deuxième œil ? Et oui, un deuxième œil ! Merlin ce que je m'impressionne ! D'ailleurs, avant que j'oublie tout à ma joie de ne pas encore être en mille morceaux, j'en dois une à Potter. Mais ne nous étalons pas là-dessus, encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à me diriger sans qu'il ait besoin de me tirer, pousser et diriger de mille autres façons.

« -Je vais te lâcher, ne paniques pas. Et essaies d'arrêter de trembler d'accord ? Tu risques de tomber. »

Ne rigolez pas. Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais très reluisante, seulement que vous devriez m'admirer pour l'effort phénoménal que j'ai fourni.

Je n'ai plus qu'à respirer calmement, prendre ma baguette qu'il me tend -dire que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de sa chute...- et rester dans ce coin pour le débarrasser de toutes les toiles d'araignées qui le tapisse.

« -La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est de rester assise, tu n'as qu'à imaginer que tu es dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, d'accord ? Je te laisse mais on est tout prêt avec Sirius, si il y a quoi que ce soit, tu cries, on viendra t'aider. »

Quelle veinarde. J'ai une droit à un grand sourire rassurant et même, non, vous ne rêvez pas, à un hochement de tête de Black. C'est qu'Alessander aurait des leçons à prendre dans le genre gentil grand frère. Par contre, pour la comparaison avec les fauteuils moelleux de la salle commune, on repasse. Je me vois en effet mal m'étaler comme je le fais dessus sur mon balais. Mais bon, comme dirait mon père, on ne peut pas avoir la Bierraubeurre, l'argent de la Bierraubeurre et la tavernière.

Il ne reste donc plus qu'à faire ce pourquoi nous sommes là: rendre à ce plafond sa splendeur d'antan. Enfin, n'allez pas vous faire d'idées, c'est seulement de la vielle pierre grise, il ne faudrait pas oublier que nous sommes dans les cachots. Et effectivement, c'est bourré d'araignées. Heureusement qu'aucun de nous n'en a peur. Et que nous savons tous accomplir parfaitement le sortilège de_ Reducto _jusqu'à les réduire en poussière parce que sinon, je ne prendrais pas un ton aussi décontracté pour vous en parler.

En fait, c'est assez amusant. J'enlève la toile, je vise et _Reducto. _Et même en informulé, si c'est pas trop fort ça. Attention, concentration: j'enlève la toile, je vise et _Red_...

AAAAH ! On m'a touché ! Une araignée géante est en train de me grimper dessus pour me dévorer lentement, miette par miette, profitant du spectacle de mon agonie du haut de ses pattes poilues. Ce n'est pas grave Thibault, retournes toi et fais la gicler bien proprement. Mais pense à fermer le poing histoire de ne pas trop sentir son touché de velours. C'est ça; un coup de poing dans la face de l'araignée qui a osé t'agresser, et son compte est réglé. Un petit cri de guerrier « made-by-Blowie » pour t'encourager et...

« -KAAAI ! JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER LA TETE SALE ARAIGNEE, JE VAIS TE REDUIRE EN BOUILLIE NIARK NIARK NIARK ! TU VAS TATER DE MON DROIT ET TU M'EN DONNERAS DES NOUVELLES ! »

Oui, bon, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de hurler en me retournant.

Pour me retrouver face à Black, le poing levé et se dirigeant droit vers sa figure.

Poing qu'évidemment il réussi sans mal à détourner, me faisant encore une fois remarquer ma force de mouche.

Petit problème. Je veux dire, hormis l'air horrifié avec lequel il me regarde.

Si j'avais réussi à trouver un équilibre précaire sur mon balai en ne bougeant qu'un seul bras, c'est une autre chose -à laquelle j'aurais probablement pu m'attendre- de se retourner comme une folle furieuse. Ce qui explique pourquoi je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, alors que ma chute vertigineuse semble sans fin.

« - Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'apprécierai que tu daignes ouvrir les yeux pour te remettre sur ton balai. »

Ouvrir les yeux ? On peut ouvrir les yeux alors quand on est mort ? Et d'abord qui ose interrompre ce moment solennel alors que je n'en étais qu'à l'anniversaire de mes sept ans quand mes sœurs ont osé me voler mes barrettes papillons, les cacher dans la crème du gâteau et quand...

Ok, ok, faut pas s'énerver, pas la peine de me secouer comme ça – entre nous, je ne vous conseille pas de mourir, finalement, ça n'a pas l'air tellement mieux que sur terre, croyez-moi- je vais les ouvrir mes yeux.

Ah. Mince. Je ne suis pas encore morte. Si si, je vous assure, je suis toujours là. Mais étrangement suspendue dans les airs. Ah tiens, c'est Black qui me tient. Il doit être sacrément musclé si vous voyez ce que je veux dire pour me tenir comme ça. Par contre il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

« -Bon, tu as bientôt fini ton cinéma ? T'es franchement bizarre comme fille toi. »

Hi. Je crois que c'est à moi qu'il parle. Et je vous assure que bizarre n'a pas l'air d'un compliment dans sa bouche.

« -Désolée... » risquais-je en me hissant sur mon balai. Pas la peine de t'esquinter ma fille, il n'en a rien à faire, il est déjà en train d 'atterrir. Quoi ? Non mais ça ne va pas du tout ça ! Et moi, je fais comment pour atterrir ? C'est pas grave, prends un air gentil. A défaut de l'attendrir, tu pourras peut-être lui faire encore plus pitié. Assez pour qu'il t'aide ? L'espoir fait vivre.

« Bla...Sirius ? » Aller, lance toi. « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?...Je veux dire...Je ne sais pas trop comment atterrir et Pot...James est parti...Donc est-que tu voudrais bien... »

Là, il a vraiment l'air étonné. Pourtant, quand on a vu le décollage, on peut se dire qu'il va y avoir des problèmes à l'atterrissage. Ou alors il ne pensait juste pas que j'oserais un jour lui adresser à nouveau la parole après la honte monumentale que je venais de vivre.

« Tiens toi à moi. »

Plus froid tu meurs. Mais bon. Au moins j'ai une chance d'arriver en un seul morceau au sol. C'est déjà pas mal non ? Et en un temps record en plus. Je suis déjà au sol ! Je ferai bien une danse de la joie mais je ne tiens pas à passer -encore plus- pour une attardée.

« - Merci beaucoup ! » Tu y a peut-être mis un peu trop d'enthousiasme là... « Je veux dire... », repris-je plus calmement, « Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je crois que je vous suis redevable à toi et Potter.

- Tu as raison, tu nous en dois une. »

Ok. Pour le coup, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ça doit d'ailleurs se lire sans difficulté sur mon visage, au vue du sourire narquois qu'il affiche avant de s'en aller fièrement – si vous aviez vu sa démarche, vous ne remettriez pas en cause le fait qu'on puisse s'en aller fièrement. Bon. Me voilà donc redevable de deux des Maraudeurs. On a vu mieux comme situation. Si seulement je pouvais continuer à leur faire pitié, ça m'éviterait de leur servir dans une de leurs multiples combines. Merlin, je te fais confiance, tu vas m'aider. N'est-ce pas ?

En attendant, il est midi passé et mon estomac commence à se manifester. Conséquence logique: direction la Grande Salle.

Cependant, à peine le seuil de la porte franchi, alors que mes pensées vagabondaient délicatement de la bouillabaisse à la tarte à la rhubarbe, qu'une voix vient troubler mes douces aspirations.

« - Evans ! Accompagne-moi au bal d'Halloween ! »

Tiens, Potter n'a pas voulu suivre les conseils de son ami. Dommage pour lui parce que tout le monde dans la salle à l'air de se demander de quelle manière Lily va encore l'envoyer paître. Et ils ont tous l'air déçu -bon, j'avoue...- nous sommes tous déçus lorsque la Gryffondor se contente d'un regard dédaigneux assorti d'un « non » clair et précis. Elle nous avait habitué à plus spectaculaire.

Pourtant, si tout le monde est désormais habitué à ces petites scènes quasi hebdomadaires, Potter, a l'air aussi effondré à chaque fois. Je ne comprends même pas comme sa dulcinée peut encore penser qu'il se fiche d'elle. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est bien dommage parce qu'ils feraient un bien joli couple. Peu banal, mais très mignon. À près tout, il n'est pas méchant ce Potter. La seule chose qui m'embête, c'est qu'il va pouvoir se servir de moi pour la mise en œuvre d'une de ces blagues minables. Quelle idée d'avoir dit à l'autre que je leur en devais une...

Que je leur en devais une...Mais qu'est-ce que tu es lente ma pauvre fille ! Tu n'as qu'à dire trois mots et le tour est joué ! Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait,

Que tu réussisses à aligner trois mots dans une suite logique et porteuse de sens nommée phrase;

Que Evans t'apprécie assez -ou tienne assez à l'œuvre caritative qu'est le fait de te rendre sociable- pour t'écouter;

Que tu sois vraiment très convaincante pour qu'elle accepte ce qu'elle s'entête à refuser depuis six ans.

Le tout va donc être de faire dans la subtilité.

« -Je trouve que tu devrais lui dire oui. »

Wah. Très subtil en effet. Même Pettigrow, qui me dévisage la bouche grande ouverte, un morceau de brocolis coincé entre les dents, aurait pu faire mieux. Remarquez, Lily n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Mais si elle me regarde l'air aussi abasourdie que tous les Gryffondor qui m'ont entendu, elle a l'élégance de fermer la bouche. On est Evans ou on ne l'est pas.

« -...Pourquoi ? »

Très, mais alors très très bonne question. Je devrais sûrement éviter de lui dire que c'est pour ne plus être redevable envers son futur petit-ami – quoi ? Vous trouvez que je vais trop vite en besogne ?

« - Disons que...il n'est pas méchant. » Bon début mais pas sur que ça la convainque. Essaie encore. « En fait il est même plutôt sympa. Sauf envers les Serpentard bien sur mais bon, faut pas trop en demander non plus. Et puis, franchement, Lily, ça fait six ans qu'il te court après, tu pourrais peut-être lui accorder une chance non ? Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir t'en débarrasser définitivement ensuite. Au moins, tu sauras pourquoi tu l'auras fait. »

Pas mal... pas mal du tout même. Elle n'a pas l'air tout à fait convaincue mais le contraire aurait été un peu louche non ?

« - Mouai...Tu as peut-être raison...Je vais y réfléchir... »

Sérieusement ? C'était aussi simple que ça et il n'a pas réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous en six ans ? Il doit quand même être sacrément peu aidé le pauvre.

Non, parce qu'on est tous d'accord, un « mouai » c'est un futur oui, non ? En tout cas c'est que paraît penser la totalité de la tablée, dont Lupin et Black, qui se regarde avec un énorme sourire -probablement en train d'imaginer le bonheur de leur ami si par hasard Lily finissait par craquer, alors que cette dernière semble plongée dans ses pensées.

Point positif de cette histoire ? Je vais enfin pouvoir manger tranquillement.


	6. Chapitre 5

« - … et tu comprends, il n'est pas sérieux. Tu vois comment il agit non ? Toujours à faire le pitre, il prend tout à la légère. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il me fait rire…Parfois. Seulement parfois bien sûr. Le reste du temps, il est complètement ridicule, évidemment. Bien sûr, je pourrais lui dire oui et lui dire après le bal de ne plus jamais me parler, comme tu me l'as conseillé. Mais ça serait méchant, non ? Oh, et puis tu imagines comment il sera si je lui dis oui ? Il a déjà la tête plus enflée qu'un souafle, il va devenir encore plus présomptueux qu'un hypogriffe…. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Tu l'as vu ce matin ? Tout ébouriffé… C'est fou ça, à croire que sa mère ne lui a jamais appris comment se servir d'une brosse ! Ou qu'il se croit assez beau pour ne pas avoir à se coiffer. Quelle arrogance, non mais, quelle arrogance ! En plus si je devais y aller, je devrais supporter ses amis, il en est inséparable, comme si il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans eux pas croyable ! Tu te rends compte ? 16 ans et incapable de faire un pas sans… »

Blabla. Bla. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut déblatérer dès qu'elle est lancée cette Evans. Et moi qui la croyais plus intelligente que la moyenne. Il suffit d'un petit béguin pour que tout ce soi-disant brillant esprit s'éparpille. A moins que la moyenne ne soit si basse que Lily puisse se permettre de tels écarts tout en dominant toujours le reste des individus normalement constitués. A réfléchir. Mais d'abord, veuillez noter que malgré presque six ans de résistance, ma chère « amie » -puisqu'apparemment c'est ce que nous sommes depuis que je me suis permise un minuscule conseil d'ordre « amoureux » (comprenez en rapport avec un homologue de sexe masculin)- semble en réalité bien plus émoustillée par Potter qu'elle ne l'a jamais laissé voir. L'insistance/détermination/l'obstination/le harcèlement/l'auto-flagellation quotidienne –rayez les mentions inutiles- peuvent donc être brevetés comme techniques de drague officielles. Et on peut par ailleurs accorder à Potter une qualité à laquelle Lily n'a pas encore pensé malgré ses interminables listes de pour et de contre la patience. Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompés, j'ai bien dit «interminables listes de pour et de contre ». Comment je sais ça me direz-vous. Et bien j'ai l'incommensurable chance d'être la spectatrice et assistance privilégiée –et unique- de ces listes. Pour que vous preniez la mesure de ce phénomène, je me sens obligée de préciser que le dernier contre en vigueur est « porte des baskets marrons avec une robe de sorcier noire » tandis que le pour était « fait ses lacets parfaitement ». Bien que je ne sois pas une adepte de l'auto-apitoiement, je vous permets donc maintenant de me plaindre. Surtout que bientôt va sonner l'heure –qui sonne environ toutes les dix minutes- de me demander mon avis. Voyez-vous…

« - Tu en penses quoi Thibault ? Je devrais lui dire oui ? Ou non, parce que je peux très bien lui dire non, évidemment. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais attachée à lui d'une quelconque manière après tout, je ne suis… »

Et la voilà repartie. Comment la faire s'arrêter ? Réflexion, réflexion. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis désormais officiellement un être doué de parole, capable d'interagir avec autrui. En bon animal politique que je suis, je vais donc agir dans la vie de la cité. A comprendre, je vais parler à Lily, ce qui est pour l'instant le plus grand pas dans la vie publique que je puisse faire. Aristote serait fier de moi. Ma décision est prise, je vais m'exprimer. Par la parole. Il suffit donc maintenant de construire une phrase, de préférence concise, les grandes tirades ont plutôt tendance à me nuire. Sujet, verbe, complément. C'est parti !

« - Lily, ça fait une semaine que tu cherches des excuses de plus en plus ridicules pour lui dire non. Depuis quand la couleur des chaussettes de Potter est-elle devenue un critère pour accepter ou non ? Bon, évidemment, mauve avec des nimbus orange et vert, ce n'est ni très courant ni très sexy. Mais tu es Lily Evans, tu vas le rembarrer une nouvelle fois pour des chaussettes ? Nom d'un scroutt à pétard, tu es une Gryffondor Lily, alors regarde la réalité en face et… »

Thibault appelle sa bouche. Pas de tirade. Je répète, pas de tirade. Note à moi-même : arrêter de regarder trop de séries moldues, je deviens une vraie petite moraliste. Or, je ne fais pas dans la morale. Et je ne fais pas dans les tirades. Il serait temps de s'en rappeler, je crois que dans tous les cas Evans a compris le fond de ma pensée, il est temps de clore le débat définitivement. Aller, c'est ta dernière occasion pour faire ressortir tes talents oratoires, il s'agit donc de lui imposer ta volonté tout en subtilité, telle une acromentula tisse sa toile autour de ses victimes.

« - … Tu vas donc lui dire oui, immédiatement. » Bon, peut-être n'ai-je pas encore la finesse de l'acromentula, mais au moins c'est clair.

«- Tu crois ? Je veux dire, tu es sure ? Je ne sais pas trop…Je vais arrêter de t'embêter avec ça. »

Génial. Maintenant que la rousse a pris son petit air triste d'elfe de maison battu, je me sens coupable. Nouvelle technique, nouvelle tentative: sentimentalisme et mièvrerie. Mais ne vous avisez surtout pas de penser que moi, Thibault, serais un poil sensible, je ne fais ça que pour me débarrasser d'Evans.

« - Ecoute, je suis désolée, j'ai du mal à m'exprimer Lily, mais je crois que ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu sembles vraiment tenir à Potter je veux dire, comment aurais-tu remarqué ses chaussettes sinon ? Tu devrais vraiment lui dire oui Lil » Vous ne rêvez pas, petit surnom placé ni vu ni connu afin de l'amadouer merci le cinéma moldu. « Tu ne le regretteras pas, laisses lui une chance.

-Merci Thibault. Je suis contente que l'on parle, vraiment. »

Wah. Je n'en demandais pas temps. Mais bon, puisque l'on arrive dans la chaleureuse salle commune des rouges et or, il est temps de voir si tous ces jolis mots ne sont qu'une brise légère sortant de la jolie bouche de ma nouvelle amie –puisqu'on en est quasiment aux mots d'amour, autant rendre ça officiel- ou si la demoiselle a réellement décidé d'écouter mes conseils. En particulier puisque les rires gras qui résonnent entre les murs de notre antre bien-aimée de laisse aucune doute sur la présence des Maraudeurs.

Petit toussotement de Lily –j'ai remarqué que c'était la manière des gens mi-classes mi-timides de se faire remarquer quand leur aura naturelle ne suffisait pas. Quant à moi, je suis plutôt du genre à devoir sauter partout et danser la macarena pour qu'on me remarque mais là n'est pas le sujet. Grand sourire plein d'espoir de Potter qui, inutile de le préciser, se tait immédiatement. De même qu'il s'arrête en plein geste. Et renverse une bierreaubeurre brulante sur son ami Black qui confirme par son cri la chaleur de la boisson. Petit ricanement de Thibault. Pardon. Petit ricanement de moi. Regard noir de Black à ma destination. Sourire contrit de Lupin. Sourire –timide ?- de ma part en réponse. Inutilité chronique de Pettigrow. Et d'Evans dans l'instant présent. Activation de l'utilité de Blowdie qui pousse délicatement sa coéquipière vers Potter et s'ordonne mentalement d'arrêter de se prendre pour un mauvais commentateur de Quidditch. Mais Evans ouvre la bouche et un son presque audible pour quiconque a une ouïe digne d'une chauve-souris supersonique –et non je ne faisais en aucun cas référence à Mac Gonagall :

« - …ui. »

Et Potter MARQUE ! Et en est apparemment le plus surpris. Si surpris que non seulement il demeure sans mot, mais il semble également incapable de faire le moindre geste. Quant à Lily, elle paraît à deux doigts de partir en courant. Il est donc temps de venir à sa –à leur- rescousse, telle une brave médicomage urgentiste.

« -Lily accepte d'aller au bal avec toi Cornedrue, et oui Lily, il veut toujours t'y accompagner, bien sûr, tu dois seulement lui laisser le temps de se remettre de la surprise je crois. En attendant qu'il se décide à bouger, peut-être voulez-vous vous asseoir avec nous ? Nous avons assez de bierraubeurre pour partager et j'aimerais beaucoup montrer à Thibault un livre que j'ai trouvé si tu veux bien Thibault bien sûr. »

Sourire bienveillant, manières exemplaires, gentillesse extrême Lupin a repris le contrôle de la situation. Et avec brillo je dois dire, il faut lui reconnaître ça. Il a donc le droit à un hochement de tête et à moi tirant la main de Lily afin de l'aider à se remettre du choc provoqué par le premier oui adressé à Potter depuis toujours en s'asseyant. Potter, lui, je pense qu'il peut rester immobile à fixer l'endroit où était placée Lily encore un bon bout de temps. Je ne parierais pas deux mornilles qu'il soit parti d'ici demain matin. Mais assez parlé de ces deux-là puisque l'affaire semble s'être réglée le plus normalement possible en tenant compte de leur dysfonctionnement naturel.

Je peux donc tranquillement m'asseoir sur un des moelleux fauteuils de la salle, savourant pleinement la chaleur de la bierraubeurre entre mes mains. Je dois dire que c'est un sentiment étrange d'être assise sur les meilleurs canapés de notre maison accompagnée par les Maraudeurs. Je prendrais presque goût à cette situation, ne serait-ce que pour les regards rendus noirs de jalousie que me jettent les jeunes fans se languissant d'amour pour la petite bande. N'allez pas vous imaginer quoi que ce soit, je ne pense pas qu'elles aient grand-chose à craindre venant de moi, et surtout pas la horde de harpies fans de Black, mais prendre conscience de ce fait leur demanderait plus de trente secondes consécutives de réflexion et est donc par conséquent hors de leur portée. Mais retour à la réalité et à Lupin qui me regarde, comme ce qui est en train de devenir une habitude, avec un petit sourire amical.

« - C'est quoi le mlibre dont ju me parmais ? » Oui, bon, parler avec la bouche pleine d'une –certes excellente mais brulante- bierraubeurre n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde. Mais ça ne semble pas gêner outre-mesure Lupin qui me répond en s'essuyant tranquillement le visage plein de mes délicats postillons.

« - Je te le montrerai plus tard, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on soit seul. » Me souffle-t-il « Et puis je suis persuadé que nous aurons encore beaucoup d'occasions de nous retrouver à l'infirmerie, pas vrai ? » Continue-t-il sur un ton plus jovial. Il n'y a d'ailleurs bien que lui que ça met en joie, à l'air renfrogné que prend Black à l'évocation des séjours de son comparse à l'infirmerie. J'avoue moi-même avoir quelques réserves quant au bonheur que représenteraient mes propres visites à Madame Pomfresh. Mais revenons-en au point principal : pourquoi m'avoir proposé de m'asseoir avec eux si ce n'est pour me montrer ce mystérieux ouvrage ? Peut-être avais-je tort de sous-estimer Lupin, il est aussi machiavélique que ses camarades et m'a attiré ici pour…

« - Comment vas-tu Thibault ? Je me disais que tu avais l'air particulièrement en forme ces derniers temps, malgré ta maladie, du coup on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour parler un peu ? Je sais que tu es bonne en potions, or j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'aide et j'ai pu voir que la métamorphose n'était pas ton fort, on pourrait peut-être s'entraider ? »

…me parler, me proposer son aide –parce que soyons honnête, je n'ai rien d'un génie en potions. Bon, machiavélique, peut-être pas, mais il m'a tendu un piège, avouez-le ! Bref, je vais ignorer le regard de défi que me lance Black, persuadé comme il a l'air que je ne vais pas avoir le courage d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, et répondre à la bienveillance de son ami avec toute la gentillesse qu'il m'a été donné.

« - Oui, bien sûr, pour tout t'avouer, je me suis toujours dit que tu avais l'air gentil mais, il ne faut pas se le cacher, la présence de tes trois énergumènes d'amis remet malheureusement par elle-même en cause ton intelligence. Sans offense bien sûr. » Grand sourire à Black. Ne me regardez pas ça, je n'avais pas précisé avec qui je devais être gentille et après tout je l'ai été. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si Merlin ne m'a pas doté d'une grande dose de gentillesse quand il s'est penché sur mon berceau.

« - Aucun problème le fait que je ne découvre ton existence qu'après six ans de coexistence dans la même maison semble également _remettre malheureusement par elle-même en cause _tout intérêt que quiconque pourrait porter à ton insignifiante personne. _Sans offense. Bien sûr_. »

Ok, Black m'a tué. Mais pour ma défense, je ne parle que depuis environ une semaine, et dans ma tête, il n'y a jamais personne pour me répondre.

« - Hmm. Si vous pouviez tenter de vous supporter tous les deux, ça serait peut-être mieux parce qu'une fois que nos deux amis seront à nouveau dans leur état normal, vous serez probablement amenés à vous fréquenter. Et personne ne veut risquer de ruiner six années d'efforts acharnés de la part de James pour de simples broutilles, non ? » Bien joué de la part de Lupin. Que répondre à ça ? Ah oui, mais il ne semble pas vraiment avoir fini. « D'autant plus que le bal est samedi soir et que vous allez sûrement passer la soirée ensemble, surtout si Thibault accepte, comme je l'espère, d'être ma cavalière. »

Quoi ? Comment ? Qu'ouïe-je dire maintenant ?

C'est malin ça, de me prendre par surprise comme ça, je vous l'avais dit qu'il était pervers le petit Rémus. Seul point positif, si j'ai désormais rejoins Potter et Lily dans leur état d'impotence certain, Black affiche le même air ahuri que moi. Je crois que le bon sens dicte donc une chose très simple à faire, non ? Après tout, quand Merlin me donne une telle chance de titiller le tombeur de Poudlard, qui suis-je pour la refuser ? L'enjeu est donc maintenant de faire mieux que Lily quelques minutes plus tôt.

« -…Ui. »

Raté.


End file.
